Ceazies
The term "Ceazies" describes an unofficial group (team, posse, crew, etc.) of the coolest guys around. They came from miles around the south-eastern part of the U.S. to examine the finer parts of chillin', maxin', and bein' good at vid'ya games. Current Members Founding Members: John, Zach Honorary Ceazies: Josh, DJ, Jake, Liz, Daniel, Chris Former Members: James Sailors, Akeem Giles History Early Years and Origins (Est. 2001-2006) The word "Ceazy" is actually an accidental misspelling of the word "crazy." It was originally mistyped by a friend of Zach's cousin on a Gaiaonline journal post. After that, the founding members used it as a joke to each other during normal conversation. Eventually the two concluded that it was worthy of something much more important than it seemed. However, not much happened for a few years because Zach and John were preoccupied with Neopets and average Middle School problems. During this time, Neopets.com became a large part of the lives of John and Zach. Not only for the catchy games and art, but also for the Neoboard Wars. In a soap opera-esque turn of events, however, they were both given no choice but to leave the website all-together and pursue ownage and posterity elsewhere. The Due Crew (2006-2008) In the founding members' ninth grade year of high school, they began to refer to themselves as "The Due Crew." They made it a pretty open topic of discussion to fellow high schoolers and began to construct the organization's hierarchy and ruleset. With the help of James Sailors, a set of "Lawls" was written and strictly abided by for the first year of its existence. As the years went on, the lawls may have been lost due to James's poor keeping. They weren't horribly missed, however, as they sometimes caused disputes between members that were unnecessary. Locational Problems (2008-2010) In 2007, Josh left The Due Crew to persue a higher education at the Alabama School of Mathematics and Science. For a dark year in Ceazy history, not much happened. John and Zach applied to go to ASMS in 2008, but only Zach was accepted. On a low note, the founding members of The Due Crew were separated. Things did not look good for Team CZ. Zach and John were able to continue their broship due to the inconceivable amount of chilling that went on during ASMS breaks and various visits made by John and Zach's mom to ASMS. The College Years (2010-Present Day) In 2010, most, if not all, of the Ceazies graduated. It was up in the air as to whether or not college would succeed where high school failed in breaking the group up. Fortunately, Zach, John, Liz, and Jake ended up at the same college. To this day, almost every Ceazy still keeps in contact with the rest. The Ceazies have proven their abilities to transcend distance and keep their broship strong time and time again. World of Warcraft A large number of the Ceazies are avid players of the popular MMO World of Warcraft. The original Ceazies have been playing for years, starting close to the game's release. Unfortunately, due to the circumstances of the amount of sucking that ASMS's internet does, the Ceazies were unable to raid during the second expansion, Wrath of the Lich King. With the current graduated status of most of the Ceazies, however, this stood to change in Cataclysm. The formation of the all-Ceazy guild was a testament to the dedication of the group to raiding in the next expansion. Then no one got gear and everyone lost interest. In deep contemplation of the incedent, the following ''Ode to the Days of Old was ''written. It sounded familiar. We were all sure that we'd heard it before, at least. It sounded like better times. Easier times. Times when we were still together. It sounded like relaxation. It sounded like triumph. And the music played, each of us standing separately atop the highest mountains in the whole world. We looked on without blinking at the countries and cities in which we had spent so many happy times. We all knew that we'd never be that happy again, even if we could somehow get back down there. We all knew that it was over. We all knew that there was never anything we could have done to save it. And as the last few notes of the music drew themselves out, so too did the youth and vigor of our hearts. It slowed to a soft murmur, and then to nothing. All was silent and it was like none of it had never happened at all. But we all knew better. We'd always known better. We always would know better. In our minds, the music would never come to an end. Category:History of the Ceazies